Dreams Do Come True Well Almost
by witchkitty
Summary: What if Jade was granted the power to see into people's dreams and she happens to glance at Tori's out of curiosity.
1. New Powers

**Hey guys I decided to write another story even if my old one was removed for unknown reasons I hope you'll like it.**

**I do not own Victorious.**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Definitely, she deserves a much nicer treatment, especially from her."

"And giving her this ability will accomplish that how?"

"Listen you're not me you can't see what I'm seeing."

"And you can't feel what I'm feeling. She's hurting every day, she deserves to be loved."

"But giving a mortal such power? do you not understand the consequences of this. Power like this should not be given to just anybody."

"We know, we know but we won't let it get out of control we promise, but we can't see her suffer anymore."

"Ugh fine you can do whatever you want but don't come running to me when things don't go the way you want got it."

"Thank you"

"Thank you"

Sandman and cupid departed leaving a very conflicted Santa clause, a slightly annoyed Easter bunny and an amused tooth fairy behind.

"You think they'll make any difference." Easter bunny asked

"Well judging by the things sandman and cupid told me, I think they will." Santa replied

"I hope they do, I really hope so, the girl has been put through enough already from her." The tooth fairy added.

The three of them knew that the thing cupid and sandman were about to do was dangerous and could lead to their exposure, I mean kids believed they existed but they are not allowed to be seen nor are they allowed to mess with the lives of other people, but somehow this matter made them see past all their vows.

There was a bright full moon tonight, bathing Los Angeles in its light. Sandman and cupid raced across the night's sky.

They landed on the roof of a big house and decided to go all Santa clause and jump down the chimney.

They started towards the basement trying to keep quiet. They tiptoed their way to the basement's door and opened it slowly, and then they went down the staircase into the room and stopped beside the bed.

"Okay so all we have to do is sprinkle her with a bit of your dust and chant some magic words right?" cupid asked looking nervously around the room. That stuff on the shelves creeps the heck out of him, and not to mention the scissors…the whole set of them actually.

"Yea it'll just be a minute then we can get the heck out of this creepy place I can't, for the life of me, even fathom how she can sleep this soundly in such a creepy room. It scares the dust out of me."

"Yea well that's Jade for you. Well come on get on with it."

"Okay, okay."

Sandman materializes some golden sand in his hand and sprinkles them over Jade's sleeping form while chanting some unknown words.

"Okay we're done let's go."

"Wait when is she going to start, you know, using it."

"Well she has the power now; she just needs to learn how to control it."

"Okay and if it gets out of hand you can take the power back right?"

"Of course it only takes a poof." The sandman winked at cupid and poofed out.

"Oh sure now you use that." Cupid rolled his eyes and trotted upstairs and got out the way he came in.

Meanwhile Jade was having a very interesting adventure.

"Aaahhhh."

Jade was running through a seemingly endless maze while, no she wasn't seeing things, NUMBERS chased her.

"What is up with that, I was having a date with Beck and everything was going so well and suddenly it's like I'm flying out of my body and I ended up being chased by numbers with pointy, sharp things. Somebody helpppp."

She wasn't looking where she was going so when she turned around there was a wall in front of her. She couldn't stop in time so she closed her eyes and waited for the blow but it never came. She opened her eyes and she was on the other side of the wall.

"Huh that's weird." She tried to touch the wall but her hand went right through it. She tried again and it was the same result so she put her head through the wall this time and she saw that on the other side is where she was being chased. She stepped out of the wall but just as she crossed a number came running at her. She screamed and shielded herself from it but it ran right through her like she was not even there.

"What the chiz is going on here." But jade had no time to ponder the weirdness of it all because she heard a beep and then she was awake in her bed.

**Well here's the first chapter. I know there is a lot of stuff you don't understand but this was just the first chapter you'll understand everything eventually. I'll try to update frequently. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Ooo Daddy

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews. You'll understand Jade's power more in this chapter. **

**I do not own Victorious.**

Jade was standing by her locker deep in thought. She couldn't get what happened to her out of her head, it was like she wasn't in her own dream but a spectator in another's. That never happened to her before and she couldn't wait for this to be over so she can go back home and see if she's going to have a similar experience.

Jade was brought out of her reverie by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey jade are you okay, you look out of it." Beck, her boyfriend of three years, was looking at her with concern in his eyes. Her eyes soften when she sees him.

"Yea Beck I'm fine just thinking."

"About what?"

"Homework."

"Oh okay." Beck knew there was something more to it but he didn't press. "Let's get to class."

Jade nodded, closed her locker and began walking towards Sikowitz's class. Beck put her arms around her and walked beside her.

They passed Tori on their way; she had her head stuck in her locker looking for something. Of course Jade being Jade couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. She slipped out of Beck's embrace and stood beside Tori.

"VEGA." Jade bellowed and Tori jumped so high her head was about to crash on the roof of the locker. Tori then removed her head and half her body from the locker and gave Jade an annoyed look.

"Do you have to give me a heart attack every chance you get?" Jade shrugged

"Of course, you know I enjoy when you're in pain or annoyed."

Tori rolled her eyes and looked at beck. He looked at her apologetically. She gave him a half smile and then resumed her search. Beck took Jade's hand and led her to Sikowitz's class and Tori soon followed.

The crazy teacher was sitting in a chair sipping from his coconut while staring straight ahead not moving an inch. When the whole class was seated he still didn't budge.

And as always Jade decided to be the alarm "SIKOWITZ."

He snapped out of his trance and fell from his chair. The class snickered at Jade's antiques and Sikowitz's craziness.

"Oh good morning class, sorry I was sipping on some very delicious coconut milk and apparently lost track of time."

"And reality."

"Yes well thank you Jade for that ganky comment."

"You're welcome."

Sikowitz rolled his eyes but he was used to it. "Okay then today's class will be about silent acting."

"You mean like a mimes?"

"Yes Toro that's exactly what I mean. Why do we understand a mime?"

Sikowitz's class went by in a blur but the rest of the day dragged on forever in Jade's opinion.

Lunch was finally here and the gang was sitting at their usual table. Jade and beck were last to come. Jade sat beside Tori and pushed her out of the seat.

"heyy, what gives Jade?"

"You were sitting in my seat."

"Last time you sat on the other side."

"Well this time this is where I want to sit and you were sitting here."

Tori rolled her eyes, stood up, picked up her food tray and went to sit beside Cat on the opposite side.

"Why are you always a meanie to Tori?" Cat asked in a cute squeaky voice afraid she might make jade angry at her.

"Because it's fun."

"Wow that was convincing." André added sarcastically and jJade glared at him.

"It's okay guys."

"No it's not okay why do you always let her bully you?" André had enough of Jade bullying Tori. He was about to stand up and protest but Tori shot him a pleading pained look which made him sigh and sit back down.

Lunch was quiet after that except when Cat told one of her crazy brother stories. The bell rang and everybody scattered.

Andre was walking with Tori.

"You really should stand up to her; you can't let her treat you like that."

"It's alright André she's just being her usual self, nothing new."

"Tori you're hurting because of it, I know that your fee—"

"Hey sista sista."

"Hey trina what's up?"

"I have to go shopping after school so I can't take you find another ride okay." Trina said that and walked away. Tori stood there annoyed but again it was just Trina being Trina.

"André can you give me a ride?"

"Yea no problem chica, let's get to class."

When school ended Jade all but ran to her car after saying goodbye to Beck. He was a little worried about her but she wouldn't tell him what's wrong so he shrugged and went home.

Jade arrived at her house and went inside. It was quiet but she saw her father's car in the driveway so she guessed it was his day off. She didn't give it much thought and went to her room. She changed into her pj's and settled in her bed. She closed her eyes tried to drift to sleep. After about 10 minutes she started nodding off but to her surprise she didn't start dreaming like she usually does.

Jade was standing or actually floating beside her body. She looked at herself; she was sleeping soundly and even snoring a little. "Great I snore." She face-palmed herself. She was FLOATING beside her body and all she could think about was that she was snoring.

She decided to explore this new thing she could do. She was sure this was no dream because she knows when she's dreaming.

Jade flew around the house and decided to try floating through a wall. To her surprise she went right through it. She tried to grab something with her hands but again her hands went right through them.

"So I'm like a ghost I can go wherever I want to, awesome." Jade decided to go where she was forbidden to, her dad's bedroom.

She went through her dad's bedroom door and looked around. The room was plain nothing special about it and it was dark. Her dad was still asleep. Jade approached her dad. In that moment a bubble came out of his head. It was like a comic book bubble but she could see some zzzz floating in there. Jade was curious to know what that thing was so she tried to touch it. The moment she touched the bubble she was sucked into it.

She was falling into darkness but about a moment later she was standing in the maze she saw yesterday where the numbers were chasing her.

She looked around frantically. This time the numbers were forming a big army and they were marching straight at her. She remembered that she was a ghost and that they couldn't see her so she turned around and spotted a woman trapped in a corner. She was quivering from fright and yelling for help. The numbers were closing in on her but before they got there a man who looked just like her father in a superman costume blocked the numbers' path.

"Halt evil numbers, I will not let you take another innocent woman as your slave as long as I, numberman, can help it."

He materialized a giant calculator from nowhere and attacked the numbers who started fleeing with terror. After all the numbers were vanquished he landed beside the woman.

"You are safe now ma'am."

"Oh thank you numberman you saved me."

The woman wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up.

"That's my job ma'am."

"Well I have to repay you somehow, why don't you get back to my place so I can fix you up a nice dinner."

"My pleasure ma'am." He then flew up with her.

Jade was laughing like a madman now. She was on the floor rolling around and laughing her head off.

"oh…my…god" hahahaha "dad…takes his…job…way…too…seriously." hahahahahaha

She kept it up for about a minute then started to calm down. She got to her feet. She was never going to let her dad live that down. Now she has to figure out a way to get out of the dream. She was looking around when the bubble thing appeared besides her. She touched it and found herself beside her dad's bed again.

She gave a last snicker and proceeded to get out of the room.

To say that she was ecstatic was an understatement Jade can now get into people's heads and see their dreams. She can find out everybody's darkest desires. Whoever gave her this power did not think of the consequences. She smirked rather evilly and started towards the nearest wall. She was going to pay a visit to her friends.


	3. Ying and Yang

**Hey guys what's up, new chapter coming your way. Thank you for the reviews everybody.**

**Newsies73****: yes this is definitely a Jori and no I don't watch SpongeBob, I came up with the idea.**

**Mennanenna****: thank you I'm glad you're enjoying the story **

**Invader Johnny****: well I wanted to convey a message by his dream which is escaping reality. Her dad is a workaholic, he is obsessed with numbers and he can manipulate them and conquer them.**

**Me out. :P on with the story. Reviews are appreciated.**

Jade flew around for a half an hour but she didn't find any of her friends asleep since it was still a bit early so she decided to get back to her body and wait until later tonight.

She came through the wall of her basement and stood beside her body. "Now how the heck am I going to get back in there?" she asks herself while circling her bed. "Okay Jade think, how did you wake up last time. It was like a jolt and suddenly I'm awake. I think it was the alarm that woke me. Great, just great."

Jade sat or tried to sit on her bed and decided it would be funny if she tried something from a movie she once saw. She hovered over her body and descended. To her surprise she woke up and threw the cover off her. "Well at least I know how now, by doing a nosedive"

She started up the stairs and into the kitchen. She fixed herself something for dinner and sat in front of the television.

After awhile she heard footsteps behind her and looked back to see her father making his way into the kitchen clearly still half asleep. She smirked and couldn't help herself "good afternoon numberman."

Her father stopped dead in his tracks. He was now wide awake and staring at her with wide eyes. "J-Jade w-what did you say?"

Deciding that she doesn't want anybody to find out about her powers especially her dad she smirked again "What? You're a business man aren't you? so you're numberman, you know dude who likes numbers."

He nodded his head fast and replied "yea of course that's what you mean. Ehem, good excuse me."

After that he trotted into the kitchen and Jade couldn't help but snicker, it's not every day she sees her dad stuttering. She decided to go do her homework to pass the time.

After 4 hours of homework, dancing, showering and lounging around it was 10 o'clock.

Jade readied herself to bed; she figured most of her friend would be asleep now.

She decided that she'll visit Cat's dream first. She knew she was going to stumble in a rainbow and puppy filled dream with bibble roses and rivers of candy. And she could just picture Cat wearing a bunny costume and jumping from a marshmallow to another. She shook her head.

Soon Jade was making her way across the the city passing houses and streets. She arrived at Cat's house and poked her head inside the wall of the redhead's room.

Cat was peacefully asleep in her bed while cradling a giraffe toy. Jade rolled her eyes at the infantile display in front of her and hovered closer to Cat's bed. A bubble popped out of her head and Jade touched it. Again she felt herself falling into darkness and then she landed. She looked around expecting it to rain candy anytime but what she saw shocked her more than dares to confess.

She was standing on what looked like a border between the darkness and the light. She looked up and spotted a devil and an angel who both look like Cat having a stare contest.

Devil Cat had two pointy red ears and a long red tale with a spike ball at the end of it, she was wearing a very slutty black leather outfit that left nothing to the imagination. On the other side angel Cat was wearing a white long-sleeved outfit and had a halo on her head.

Behind them were two different worlds. The world behind angel Cat was just like Jade had anticipated rainbows and puppies and blue sky and whatnot whereas the world behind the devil Cat was filled with dead animals and cadavers of 'things', the sky was red and black and everything looked gloomy.

Suddenly both creatures drew their swords. One black sword and one white sword.

"By all that is good and pure, I command you to relinquish your hold on this world and to get back where you came from or face the consequences."

Devil Cat rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hips.

"Oh come on not this stuff again, we do this every time you floating light bulb. When are you going to get this through your thick head, I'm here to stay and eventually you will succumb to the dark side no matter how hard you fight because you feel the darkness inside you every day and in everything that you do." Devil Cat vanished and appeared behind angel Cat wrapping her arms around the angel Cat's waist "you know that there's darkness inside you that's waiting to be released but you still manage to suppress it by acting all bubbly and goody-goody but deep down you know that you just want me to get out and let your friends and the world know the real Cat valentine." Devil Cat whispered in angel Cat's ear while engulfing her with her black aura. Angel Cat's clothe were beginning to turn black and the halo was slowly vanishing while devil Cat's hands were beginning to head south. Suddenly angel Cat's eyes shot open, she clenched her white sword and turned around while swinging her sword in an attempt to cut devil Cat's head off.

But the said devil appeared at the other side while laughing demonically. Angel Cats clothe were back to white and the halo materialized in its full form.

"You will never get to me like that again I promise you."

"We will see little angel."

And then the two creatures started battling each other.

Jade was staring wide eyed at the two. Cat is so much deeper than she gives her credit for; Jade has some serious thinking to do. She decided that she saw enough of Cat's unexpected dream and looked around for the bubble that appeared beside her. She touched it and moments later she was standing beside Cat's bed.

She stood there for a bit then leaned down and kissed Cat's forehead, not that she could touch her but she swear Cat's annoyed expression softened.

She flew out of Cat's room after glancing at the clock and seeing that it was 2 am.

She was shocked that it took 4 hours to get in and out of Cat's dream but she guessed that time is different in dreams.

She calculated her time and decided that she has time for one more visit.

"Well André I hope you're prepared for the ghost of Jade west" she smirked evilly and made her way to André's place.


	4. Akweird

**Hello all thank you so much for the reviews and favorites and follows, I appreciate all of them.**

ThatRandomAsian : thank you, I know but that's the way I see Cat.

Mennanenna :I know right!

Invader Johnny :yup that she is.

ScottyBgood :absolutely, that's exactly how Cat's going to be in this fic.

.7 :yup this time it's André and Tori will be last.

Ms. Romance :glad you're enjoying it :)

Theromaticgirl :thank you :D

Elimere :well I hope you'll like it and that it's not very cheesy.

TimelessReader :well I hope it will be to your liking.

thedreamer777 :thank you.

Joribitchezzz :thanks :D I will.

**Thanks everybody and if anyone has an idea or anything he would like to see tell me. Now on with the story.**

Jade was flying through walls and enjoying her new powers, she was just like superman except without the strength and pretty much everything else except the flying. '_So let's see, I have time to see one more dream which is Andre's and I still have Beck, Robbie and Vega's for tomorrow, oh man I can't wait to see goody-goody Vega's dream, I bet she's dreaming of saving a cat from a tree or something. Wait what if she's dreaming of Beck? I'll skin her alive with my scissors if she is. Ok Jade breathe you'll find out eventually now let's go see what our song-writing friend is dreaming about. I bet it's something about music." _

She arrived at Andre's place or his grandma's place. She was going through the walls trying to find his room when she flew into his grandma's room. She was sleeping soundly on the bed and Jade contemplated whether or not she should have a peek at her dreams, she remembers André's crazy grandma very good and she shivered at what she might find in her head so she decided on skipping the trauma and proceed to André's room.

She found his room which is right next to his grandma's and looked around. His floor was littered with music sheets and his walls were plastered with guitars and other music instruments. She rolled her eyes at the predictable décor and hovered closer to the boy. He was sleeping on his back with his foot sticking out of the sheets and drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. Jade made a face and touched the bubble over his head which transported her into his dreams.

To say Jade was shocked would be a lie. There was a row of girls, hula dancers to be precise, with grassy skirts covering their hips and a small part of the legs, fruits covering their heads and coconuts covering their torso, they were dancing to Hawaiian music that André was playing. Tables surrounded the stage and waitresses were scattered everywhere serving the customers.

Jade looked around and noted that the bartender was Beck and the receptionist was Robbie. She looked around some more trying to spot herself or the other girls but she didn't see them or herself, she was about to leave her friend's predictable dream until she heard André speak.

"Yo sup people, do we have a surprise for you tonight. Ladies please make way for the real artists."

The hula dancers parted and three figures made their way on stage. Jade went wide eyed when she saw that it was her and Tori and Cat dressed in very provocative clothing. Tori was wearing a white mini skirt and vest that hugged her curves very nicely and there was a white electric guitar in her hands. Cat was wearing short violet shorts with a corset; she then sat at the drums. Jade who was in the middle of the two was wearing a black Vinyl Playsuit with long black heels; she stepped up microphone in hand.

Jade was staring wide eyed at her dream doppelganger _'okay, I look drop dead gorgeous in that thing but there's no way I'm going to wear it in real life.'_

Dream jade started speaking "Well I hope you're all enjoying your stay at André's club. The night's still young so let's start the party. Hit it."

Tori and Cat started playing very animatedly and Jade started singing a song she heard André sing before. It was 365 days the song André wrote for his dog. She always found that a bit weird I mean wow did he love his dog. When they were finished dream Jade spoke again "So as you all know André wrote this song when he had a crush on me in high school isn't that right you talented dog you." Dream Jade winked at André and the real Jade almost tripped standing. Andre made his way to the stage. "Well yea you are gorgeous baby and I wouldn't mind having you in the least but sadly you belong to my best friend so I can't make my move but you're still in the heart." Andre knocked on his ribcage where the heart was located and Jade decided she had seen enough so she skedaddled out of there as fast as she could. She didn't notice dream Tori turning dream Jade around and giving her a kiss.

"Okay too much surprises and shocks for one night." Jade shook her head and looked at the clock in André's room it was 6:54 am she still has six minutes until she has to wake up so she decided to go home.

'_Okay this is so freaky first Cat has a dark side then André had or has a crush on me and he wrote me a song. Well how's that for an interesting first night. I hope I don't spot him staring at me and imagining me wearing that suit or I'm going to pop his eyeballs with my scissors.'_

Jade made her way home and descended into her room, she didn't want to jump in her body so she closed her eyes and hovered next to her body and waited for the alarm clock to wake her up while contemplating what she discovered.


	5. Well That's New

**Hey everybody I'm really sorry for the long wait but college started and it is hectic to say the least. I'll try to update every week but no promises. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

chase19 : yup she did but she will be shocked afterwards I promise.

Dr. Bibliophile: well I always wanted to do that so I figured I could reflect that in a story :)

TimelessReader : haha yea the other way is him shouting it in your face :P

Invader Johnny : well it's about to get more interesting especially when we get to Tori's dream so stay tuned ;)

Elimere: I'm glad you liked it, I always thought of André as a very loyal dude and that he will always support Tori no matter what.

Hart's Justice : thank you I'm glad you're enjoying it :)

ScottyBgood : thank you so much for your ideas they came in handy. And Jade is definetly going to be disappointed in Beck's dream and pretty pissed. And you'll just have to wait and see Trina's, it's going to be a shocker.

Ms. Romance : haha she will eventually but it's going to be a long road

Quitting Time : mm maybe I'll watch that movie. No here Jade can't interact she can only watch because I have some plans for her later on. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

LordDreadSigma: there's actually three or four chapters before you'll get a peek at Tori's dreams because *spoiler* Jade will be visiting Tori's dreams every night after she goes into them.

Guest: thank you so much and yea that's the way I see Cat.

Guest: well you're right about Beck's dream but I'm planning on something odd in Robbie's dream.

thedreamer777 : read and find out :)

Guest: yup absolutely as you will see in this chapter he already knows because Tori tells him everything. I will try to write longer chapters I promise and I hope you'll like what I plan to do with Tori's dreams.

quillsaga : I'll try to update as soon as I can I hope you'll like the rest.

Thank you so much guys for your reviews they really encourage me and I always like to hear your opinions. Now on with the (late) chapter.

Tori's POV

_Great we have Sikowitz now and of course he will be late. God I love him but sometimes he creeps the chiz out of me. _

I opened my locker to get the books I needed but then the hallway doors open and in walks the black goddess in all her glory. Today Jade is wearing a green tight top with a short and those sexy fishnet stockings I love so much.

_Man, I just want to go over there, shove her against her locker, take one of those scissors on it and shred that skirt and top to tiny little pieces leaving her only in her underwear and bra. Then rip her bra off with my teeth—_

"heyyy chica you're making a puddle of drool on the floor."

"Huh" I snap out of my reverie and notice that André was right, I am drooling. Ugh stupid hormones.

"Let me guess, you were daydreaming about ripping Jade's clothe off and having your way with her weren't you?"

"How did you-?"

"I'm your best friend remember, I know everything that goes on in that pervy little head of yours but I don't blame you, Jade looks absolutely edible in those clothe."

"Hey no drooling over my future girlfriend and you're accusing ME of having a pervy mind Mr. strip dancers hanging from the ceiling."

"hey I did not tell you that so you could have some ammo against me, besides only I know your true face ms angel on the outside, horn-dog on the inside, so I have a right to accuse you of having a dirty mind."

"Yea yea Mr. Know-it-all. So what's new besides our libidos?"

I picked the books I need from my locker and headed to class with André beside me.

"You know now that you ask my grandma told me something really scary this morning.

"Oh yea what's that"

"She told me that she saw someone who looked like and I quote "the crazy black and white chick you hang out with" which I assume is Jade coming out of my head in the morning when she came to wake me up. I mean I know my grandma is crazy and all but why would she imagine Jade coming out of my mind?"

"Maybe your dream was so intense you were projecting the hologram of your object of desire outwards"

"Are you using fancy words to mock me?"

"Maybe"

"Why you little…"

André chased me all the way to class and caught me right outside the door. He then lifted me up and carried me on his shoulder while I kick and scream at him to let me go.

**Jade's POV**

I walk into school the next day and make my way to my locker and put in the combination. When I get everything I need I close my locker and turn to walk to Sikowitz's class.

My eyes caught Tori's but it was like she was staring right through me, she had this predatory gaze with a little bit of drool on the side of her mouth. If I didn't know any better I would've thought she was having a naughty dream but I mean come on goody goody two shoes Vega can't have a naughty dream at least not without turning into funny shades of red.

I chuckle a little and walk to the soda machine to get a can. I see André making his way to Tori and snapping her out of her daze. I was about to walk to class when André fixed me with a hungry gaze. I was a bit shocked but after what I've seen in his dream I was kind of expecting it but then Vega tells him something and he behaves, weird.

I enter Sikowitz's class and wait for him to pop up. I see Cat already sitting in the chair in front of me. I always had a soft spot for Cat she's been my best friend since forever and after seeing her struggling with her demons, literally, I kind of feel the need to support her and cheer her on.

So I tap her on the shoulder. She turns around

"Good morning kitty-Cat." I give her a small smile

She looked a bit shocked but then she smiled one of her trademark smiles "hey Jadey how are you today."

"I'm good, why don't you sit beside me today?"

Cat was a bit taken aback by the request "but doesn't Beck always sit beside you and no one else?"

"Yea but I kind of miss you so I want you to sit beside me today unless you don't want to."

"No no of course I want to." Cat then practically flew out of her seat and landed into the seat beside me. She gave me a huge smile and I gave her a small one in return with a small pat on her forearm.

André then came in with Tori on his shoulders who was kicking and screaming for him to let her go. Beck then came in, he was surprised that Cat was sitting in his seat but he didn't object in the least and went and sat beside Tori. I became a little mad and jealous but I saw that it was the only seat available so I forced the feelings down.

Sikowitz then popped up out of nowhere and class began.

**No one's POV**

The day passed with the group hanging out as usual at lunch, the only difference that Jade was being a little bit nicer to Cat like offering her some of her salad or asking her about her brother and just not being ganky to her. Cat was surprised but happy nonetheless.

The gang had their suspicions because Jade never acted nice unless she was forced to but they dropped it afterwards for Jade hasn't done anything bad the whole day and Cat didn't end up with a shaved head or anything of the sort.

Jade couldn't wait to go to sleep and enter Beck's dream. She was expecting his dreams to be all about her but boy was she wrong.

**I know it's a bit short but since I have this whole week off I will try and squeeze another chapter in a couple of days. Read and review. Next up is Beck's dream which will take up Jade's whole night.**


	6. This Can't Be Happening

**Just like I promised, here's a new chapter. I'm sorry if I'm a bit hard on Beck but Jade needs to be heartbroken for my plan to work. Thank you very much for your reviews:**

Invader Johnny : well no not really but it was heart shattering for Jade.

mennanenna : well I don't know maybe she is, or maybe I'll include her in the supernaturals like an elf or something dunno.

greenJadevega: I need to watch that episode, yea I like it when tori has a not so nice side and this is the first time I write something naughty :).

ScottyBgood: thank you so much you always give me ideas and help me, yes Robbie's dream will be intense and no Beck isn't dreaming about horses :D not that his dream was unusual or anything. Yea Jade will be broken hearted when she gets to Tori's dream. Thank you again so much.

TimelessReader: well she's still in shock this chapter. And the thing she saw in her father's dream will help her rekindle her relationship with him somewhat.

.7 : definitely, they will break up. I'm glad you're enjoying it :)

rundownSabEr : well it's not just about the dream actually.

Atsirk Enoh : well it's time to wake up update's here :P

**Well I hope all of you will like this chapter. Reviews and suggestions are welcomed.**

Jade was literally making her way to Beck's place. She was going through everything in front of her to get there fast. She was so excited; she has been since she left school that afternoon. She tried to do her homework and distract herself until 10 o'clock came but she couldn't concentrate on anything but here she is now racing towards her boyfriend's house.

_Maybe he's dreaming about me being a princess and he would come and sweep me off my feet and then we'll ride into the sunset together. It's a bit cheesy I know but just love cheesy romantic things like that, but don't tell anyone or you'll be introduces to my favorite scissors._

Jade went through the wall of Beck's RV, she didn't expect Beck to be up but there he was sitting on his bed with his laptop. Jade shrugged and decided to wait for him to fall asleep and in the mean time she'll intrude on his conversations like a good girlfriend.

Jade smirked at the thought and hovered above Beck, she had a perfect view of his screen.

**Beck**: I don't think it's a good idea right now

**Chris**: you're still afraid of that stupid scary girlfriend of yours, grow a pair Beck and tell her to piss off.

Jade was staring at the screen with her mouth wide open. She didn't know anyone named Chris but she hoped that he would pop up anywhere near her. _I'm sure Beck will give him a piece of his mind for calling me stupid, although I will take scary as a compliment._

**Beck**: yes Chris I'm still afraid of her, you don't know what she's capable of and frankly I don't want to find out. I'll just wait for the moment that would cost me the minimal of hurt and then I'll tell her okay baby.

'Wait 'baby', Chris is A GIRL? Beck y-you're cheating on me?' Jade shouted in Beck's ear but the latter remained oblivious.

**Chris**: fine but I don't like it. We've been going out for two months I think she should know by now.

**Beck**: I'll try to tell her soon I promise okay. Goodnight babe.

**Chris**: good night Becky-bear. Love you

**Beck**: Night.

_Beck appeared off_

**Beck** (appear offline): Janice, baby are you there?

**Janice**: heyy baby yea I'm here. How was my man's day?

Jade was compelled to go home, wake up, get dressed and come kick the living daylights out of her boyfriend then crawl into a ball and cry but she decided to wait and see what happens

_I never would have thought of Beck as a player, I confess that it never ever crossed my mind, maybe I'm the one who's dreaming or something._

Jade shook her head and decided to float around Beck's RV to distract herself from the sound of tapping and the sound of her heart breaking. A half an hour and two more conversations later Beck was ready to sleep so he shut his laptop down and drifted to a peaceful sleep unaware of how hurt his girlfriend who was hovering beside him was.

_I-I just can't wrap my head around this. I don't know if I should be happy or sad that I found out about him being a player._

Jade was so very lost and almost convinced herself of going home, forgetting about everything she saw today and blaming it on her wild imagination but she knew she had to find out what Beck dreams about even if she is quite sure now that she would not be in the dream or that she will be the bitch monster from hell or something.

Jade touched the bubble over Beck's head and entered his dreams.

Jade is standing in the middle of the Hollywood arts hallway. Everything seems normal; the students are talking amongst each other and the lockers are still the same.

Jade walked around a bit until she spotted Andre and Tori talking. She started walking in their direction until Beck came into the school.

"Hello people." And it was like these two words activated a love spell, all the kids screamed Beck's name and crowded him. Especially the girls.

Beck was enjoying all the attention. Suddenly Jade saw herself in big nerdy glasses and some grandma clothe, she was walking towards her locker which was decorated with the word nerd. She was starting with her combination when Beck turned her around and shoved her against her locker.

"Well hello nerd, how are you this fine morning."

Dream Jade was terrified to say the least. Every student in the high school was staring at her.

"I-I-I'm f-fine."

"'I'm fine' what?"

"i-I'm fine s-sir."

"Thought so, carry my bag nerd." He shoved his bag in her face. Dream Jade stumbled and fell which caused the students to laugh at her.

"you're nothing but a frail pathetic excuse for a weakling." Beck spat.

The real Jade was shocked to say the least. Beck, the handsome, kind hearted, lovable man, was shoving her against a locker and bullying her.

Suddenly the dream change and Jade was now standing beside a Jacuzzi that Beck and a lot of girls were soaking in.

Jade looked around but she didn't spot her dream self so she waited for her doppelganger to make an appearance, she didn't wait long though because a minute later dream Jade was walking towards Beck. This time dream Jade was wearing Jade's regular black clothe so Jade was curious.

Dream Jade stood above Beck and started shouting.

"Beck what are you doing in a Jacuzzi with all of these girls. GET OUT NOW."

Beck rolled his eyes and all the girls started giggling, he then placed his hand on the edge of the Jacuzzi, did and impressive back flip and landed in front of Jade. All the girls wowed and even dream Jade was a bit wobbly on her feet after that performance.

"listen here Jade you have no power over me got it, you don't scare me and you definitely don't control me so I'll do whatever the heck I want and you will be happy about it understand."

"No Beck I don't understand you will do as I say because I'm scary and you're afraid of me."

"Oh yea we'll see about that." After that Beck picked dream Jade up by the front of her shirt and tossed her into the water. All the girls were laughing at her. "Girls, would you do the honors." All the girls then proceeded to rid Jade of her clothing leaving her only in her bra and panties then they picked her up and tossed her at Beck's feet." now Jade you walk go home like that and maybe that'll make you understand that I'm not your puppet and I can do whatever I feel like doing." Then Beck kicked Jade out and sat in his place surrounded by the girls.

Real Jade was crying at what she saw she still couldn't believe what was going through Beck's mind.

The dream started to change again but Jade has had enough of this. She had an idea of what Beck's desire and dream was, he wanted to get out of her clutches for good, he wanted to be free.

Jade looked for the bubble, she touched it and got out of Beck's dream. She saw that Beck had a little smile on his face which broke her heart even more. She looked at the clock in his RV and saw that it was 6 o'clock in the morning. She was so glad that today was Saturday because she wouldn't have been able to face Beck after what she saw; she needed some time to think.

**Well that's it for now, hope it wasn't too disappointing for you guys. Review ad tell me what you think.**


End file.
